


target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY EIGHT.

by jaemarkzen



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [30]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: you know he's happy.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458304
Kudos: 7





	target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY EIGHT.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: cheating, but not really, its just an exchange of an i love you lol
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

Las Vegas seems perfect.

It's nice to see the palm trees, the hot breeze passing through your hair. The thick neck pillow that sits on your neck is taken off by Yuta, who chuckles at your puffy face from flying for hours. You glance over at Taeyong; you couldn't tell if he's on a phone call to do with business, or whether he's calling Yuri. You note to yourself to give Seulgi a text, and maybe even call Irene if she's holding a pop up store or a fashion show with her newest collection. You turn to your side, Mark happily skipping along through the airport with a bright smile on his face. "Holy shit. I haven't been to Vegas in ages. I don't even remember the last time I travelled."

"I bet you'll end up having a fanbase here," You smile at the younger boy.

"Doubt it." He chuckles, blushing at your words. It's soon that you all arrive at the hotel, Taeyong and Doyoung immediately diving into the weapons they would use tomorrow night. Endless casinos and strip clubs and fancy hotles surrounded the area. You've had Jeno and Donghyuck offer to share a hotel room with you, but you assured them you were fine yourself, considering they were right opposite you anyway. 

"Thanks for coming along, I didn't think you would." Taeyong's deep voice made you freeze as you turn around. He didn't seem as cold today.

"It's nothing." You paused, avoiding the eye contact, "T-Taeyong?"

"Yeah?" He turns around to face you, this time. There's a pit of discomfort in his stomach.

"I'm sorry." You gulp heavily.

"You're always sorry," He raises his brow. "I thought you wanted a strict co-worker relationship between the two of us. Didn't think you wanted to talk about _us_." He gestures between the two of you with his hands. Just as you thought he wouldn't be, he's cold-hearted towards you again.

"I.."

"If you're happy, I am. I think it's time we should let us go." He doesn't want to bring up those words, nor did you think he would ever say that.

"No, Tae—"

"You can't keep doing this," He whispered, looking over his shoulder. "You have to accept it, Y/N, it's life. We're both changing. You can't tell me you want me to be with you, you can't. I don't want to act like we're friends. Let's just.. forget.. that anything happened between us. Forget when I first met you. Forget when you helped me."

Tears brimmed your eyes. "Taeyong.."

"We weren't meant for each other."

"Don't say that," You murmured, holding his arms, "Please don't." His words have never hurt you more than now.

"Y/N, you're with Jaehyun, I'm trying my fucking best to forget about you." He holds your wrists, "You have to understand. It's how it is, we were never meant for each other. I.. I should have never loved you."

"T-Taeyong," You wiped a tear from your cheek, "I.. I love you,"

"You don't."

"I'm sorry," You sobbed, "I.. I didn't want this.. to happen." He wants to desperately wipe your tears and kiss you passionately and distract you from your thoughts, but he steps back. "I.. I'll see you later." He has a sad smile on his face and you nod, despite the tears falling down your cheeks. You would never want to admit he was right.

* * *

"I miss you."

You blurt out, and Jaehyun laughs, the screen shaking slightly. Your words exchanged with Taeyong would haunt you forever, you'd imagine. You went out with Jeno and Yuta around the streets of Vegas, stopping at famous locations, in hopes that you would forget about Taeyong. You simply couldn't, even once Jaehyun answered your FaceTime call a few seconds ago. You're relieved to see his face, "I miss you too, baby girl. How was the flight?"

"I slept through most of it," You deeply blush. "I wanted to meet with Irene, but turns out she's all the way in New York promoting. I fly back on Wednesday, though."

He nods. "Not a long time without my angel."

"Shut up."

"Who's with you? Work partners?"

"Yeah," You answer, adjusting your position on the clean, white duvet sheets. "No one else."

"But you're in Vegas," He pouts, "It's like.. guaranteed you're taking someone home from a strip club, angel."

"They're not you, though," You smile at him and he leans closer to the camera. "Did Prof set us anything earlier?"

"No one was in the lecture today, so not really," He answered, "C'mon babe, tell me what else you do. I'm curious. I still want to go to a shooting range with you when you come back."

"Never again."

"Please."

"It's too risky letting you know," You frown, "Not like you're in a dangerous position, it's just.. Not even my boss, not even Jeno tells anybody." Jaehyun nods as a response, letting you continue. "I'm just here.. for like, a check-up to see if I can still do a headshot on somebody." _God_, you never wanted him to know. The circumstance is even worse, considering you were working with Taeyong.

"Sounds fuckin' hot, babe."

"Gross." You sniggered, "Fuck. I already miss you Jae." You take a deep breath.

"Me too, baby. But seeming you can't tell me this must... be a lot, for you. For your boss." Jaehyun's hand sat on his chin as he stared at you. "Hey. Bring me home something from Vegas."

"The best Vodka, I will," You smiled at the camera, avoiding what he had said to you first. His words had reminded you of Taeyong; indeed, he was still proud of you, and thankful for helping him. You knew you meant a lot to him, whether he chose to show it or not. Your heart beats a little when you think of Taeyong's words, the small phrases of encouragement he would send your way. "Jae?"

"Yes, baby girl?"

"I love you."

He smiles at the camera.

-

"You okay?"

"Fine."

Jeno glances at you worriedly, patting your knee. Your eyes flicker to the piece of untouched spaghetti in front of you, and Jeno comments on how everyone else has started their dinner but you. You couldn't tell if the tension between you and Taeyong was rising, he focused on the expensive steak in front of him, conversing with everybody else like normal. You shifted on the leather booth seats with your itchy, short dress, and sighed. _Fuck_. You thought. You wished your life was much easier. You ignored Jeno's calls as you hitch a breath and stand up, finding the bathroom.

**You:** seulgi

**You:** seulgi

**You:** are u awake?

**Seulgs:** hey peach, you okay? hows vegas?

**You:** no, fuck, its going all wrong

**You:** taeyong and i 

**You:** i think we're done

**Seulgs:** ???? call me

And you do.

You don't hesitate to spill your feelings about what had happened before, and you're even more glad Seulgi hears you out. You're cautious when you whisper heavily into your phone, people coming in and out of the bathroom and you make it back in ten minutes, hoping no one's questioning about your disappearance. You fake a smile as you sit back down next to Jeno, who raises his brows. "You took a long ass time."

"Time of the month," You answer, making his cheeks flush a pale pink and you laughed. "How long are we going to be here for?"

Jeno shrugs. "Ask the boss himself." He notices your face scrunching when he points at Taeyong. "What? Are you rushing to call Jaehyun or?"

"Jeno."

"Sorry."

"Do you want me to take that?" He suddenly asks, pointing at the gun peeking through your dress.

"I'm good." You nod, pulling your dress down your thighs. Your eyes find Taeyong's and you quickly look away, swallowing and picking at your probably, cold plate of spaghetti. His aura runs shivers down your spine when you look back at him. He chuckles with Ten next to him, laughing lightly at a joke he made. You knew he was much happier without you, and he needed that. He needed the closure from you. It pained your heart when you remember his words.

_"I should have never loved you."_

* * *

"Thank you," You sighed, bowing your head lowly to Yuta who handed you a cup of coffee. "I needed this."

"Figures," He smirked, "You usually never sleep in for training."

"I was at the hotel gym all last night," You mumbled, "Getting away from the worries until tomorrow night."

"I heard about.. you and Taeyong," He sits on the end of your bed, "You want to talk about it? Well, from your side, you know." Yuta flashes you a sincere smile, watching you sip your coffee while taking a deep breath. You shake your head slowly, apologising. "I'm sure you've heard everything anyway."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean that. But don't let it.. distract the two of you tomorrow."

"I know. And he does. He's been feeling like this forever, I bet," You mumble, playing with the clean, fresh sheets. "He's happy, isn't he? He's living his wanted life without me."

"He is happy," Yuta bites his lip. "We can all see it."

"He loves Yuri, doesn't he?" You pester.

"I don't know that for sure," Yuta shrugs. "But.. He is happy when he's with her, when he talks about her."

"Yeah. I figured." You clear your throat, standing up and Yuta furrows his eyebrows. "Hey I uh, need to make a phone call quick. I'll catch you later?" He stands up suddenly, nodding at your words and bidding you a goodbye. You thank him again for the coffee and rub your temples in annoyance. You shut the door behind him, frustrated with everything. Everything felt numb around you.

-

"I just want to fly home."

"Seriously? Is it that bad?"

"It's fun, I just... Ugh. I thought it was paradise," Seulgi chuckles, putting her jacket on in front of the camera. She gives you a small smile, "Y/N, you have to... let him go, eventually. Besides, you can't let it distract you."

"I know, it's just, fuck. I regret everything."

"Don't." She paused your words, "Listen to me, you'll come back to Seoul with a smile on your face, don't say anything you'll regret. I'm sure Taeyong regrets his words, Y/N, but it just comes down to how he truly felt."

"I want to talk to him—"

"You'll get hurt," She says, sadly. "I don't want that for you. Like I said, I promise I'll literally hurt him like the first time."

You chuckle lightly, "I want to fix us.."

"I know you do, peach, I know you do," She bit her lip. "You need the closure from him, too. Don't forget that."

* * *

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Yuri laughed, from the other line. Taeyong took a deep breath and sat back on his bed, blinking when he remembers seeing your broken expression. "It was the truth. I-I'm sorry for lying, I should have told you about us ages ago."

"I get it, it wasn't a good experience," Yuri said, "It's hard to talk about. I'm glad you told me. But she's already dating someone, isn't she? And she told you she loves you?"

"It's a lie." He mumbled, walking to stand outside the balcony. "I used to love her, Yuri."

"I know you did. You sounded like you've loved her for years."

"I did."

"Will you still love her?"

"No."

He wasn't hesitant. Taeyong stared at the morning view, "It was a mistake. I don't think we should have happened. And tomorrow—fuck, I have no idea what's going to happen. I hate thinking past like this."

"Yong,"

"I—Sorry, Yuri," Taeyong cleared his throat. "H-How are you working there? I promise as soon as I land I'll see you first." A smile forms on his face when Yuri laughs.

"Hey, it's okay. You need to let it out sometimes," Yuri added, "Please, don't see me. You'll be tired," He knows there's a pout on her face, and his heart flutters hearing her comforting words. "Work is fine, but I still wish I saw your face everyday."

"You give me more reason as to why I should see you first."

"Yong," She whined, "Damn. I miss you even more. Good luck tomorrow, okay? Don't come to me with a bullet inside of your chest."

-

Jaehyun's eyes scanned the newest article that appeared on his phone. _Lee Taeyong lands in Vegas_. His tongue swipes to lick his bottom lip, wondering how much of a complete coincidence it seemed. It felt like all emotions were hitting him at once. He ignored your current incoming texts, how you wanted to call him, how you had missed him. Were you lying to him? Was it just a coincidence you and Taeyong were in Vegas at the same time? He shook his head, your texts becoming more rapid with _i miss you'_s and occasional _text me back_'s. He tried telling himself to choose that this wasn't true. He chucked his phone to the side, frustrated.

There was something he didn't know about, and he was sure.

This time, you were calling him. 

The ringtone that went for a few minutes made him glance at his phone. He thought if he answered, you'd just lie to him. He held the phone in his hand, and pressed answer. "Hey."

"Jae," You smiled, "I thought you were never going to answer me."

"Sorry, I was a bit busy," You nodded and he stared at you in the camera. "I need to leave in a few minutes for a meeting my mother wanted me to attend."

"Oh," You said, trying to hide your disappointment. "I guess I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah."

You clenched your jaw. He seemed off. "I love you, Jae. I'll see you soon."

"Love you too, Y/N," A small smile curved upon his lips. He gulped, thinking if Taeyong was with you. "Be safe." He ended the call before you could say anything else, and Jaehyun closed his eyes. 

Your expression dulls when he ends the call almost immediately, and although you want to call him back, you decide not to and hope he would answer a text. He seems angered—bothered by something. You try not to think too much, but even his tone through the other line made you think that there was something wrong with him. _jae, you okay?_ He's read the message, but he hasn't replied. He stares at the text, wondering what to respond with. _im okay, dont worry about it, its just about the meeting_. A sigh of relief leaves your lips when he tells you why.

-

"Y/N? We're going to get dinner tonight." Ten says softly, through the door. "Are you ready or?"

"I'll stay, don't worry," You yelled back, "Just go without me."

"Are you sure? We're all going."

"I'm sure. I'll see you later!" Ten yells an okay back before leaving you alone in your hotel room. Night seemed to be your favourite already, admiring the city lights surrounding you. The bright stars that shimmer with the neon lights running through Vegas. Tears well in your eyes and you sniff, groaning when you think of Taeyong's words. Questions ran through your head, _did he feel like this forever? Did he really want to forget about you?_ You felt empty—numb when you think the words he has told you that pained your heart so easily. He didn't want you anymore. He didn't need you anymore. N.C.T was already doing well, he was doing completely fine, it was like when you stepped into the picture, you completely ruined everything.

Your fingers landed on your phone as you desperately wiped away tears.

**You:** do the mission without me tomorrow

**You:** i'll catch a flight before the afternoon, i don't think i can do this

You felt like Taeyong despised you. He was still willing to make you his partner for everything; every time you looked at him, you could hear his words echo in your head. You could see the wide smile he put on when he talked about Yuri. The night sky in front of you reminded you of how you exchanged words with him back at Han River. Your shoulders felt heavy, your heart felt heavy. You shouldn't feel like this.

You shouldn't feel the envy when you think about Yuri. You shouldn't feel like you still needed him. He was right—every word he had said to you was the truth. You don't want to ask for Seulgi's help anymore, you don't want Taeyong to beg you to stay. You cursed at yourself. You run your hands through your hair, _fuck_, everything was truly a mistake, this was a life that shouldn't have happened.

Guilty, was all you felt.

Guilty for every single damn thing that has happened.

-

"Why don't you just ask her?" Johnny asks, sipping the bottle of beer in his hands.

"It doesn't seem that easy. The way I would word it, too." Jaehyun lays his head low, looking at the half empty bottle of beer. "You remember what happened at the club? She hasn't told me that either." He adds.

"So, you're saying, your girlfriend isn't being honest?"

"I hate that." Jaehyun coughs, "It always.. It's always Taeyong. I don't know what's happening, I need to ask her. All I've been thinking about all day is how she lied to me."

"I know. But just be careful with your words." Johnny points at Jaehyun, "Why would she lie to you about Taeyong, Jae? She loves you."

Jaehyun shrugged. "I just.. I don't know. There's something she hasn't told me about him. And I know that. From the night at the club, to even now. She's hiding something. Whether it's about her and Taeyong, I don't know. I just need fuckin' answers." Johnny glances at Jaehyun's phone. Your contact name appears on his phone with the screen showing the ceiling, indicating you want to FaceTime. Jaehyun simply turns his phone off and turns back to Johnny.

"You should answer that."

Jaehyun shakes his head. "I'll just wait until she comes back."

The lack of honesty you gave to him made him feel uneasy.


End file.
